Power connectors are widely used in electric networks, power transmission systems, power distribution systems, power supply systems, electronic devices, and the like. The power connectors are used as interfaces of delivering and receiving electricity. For example, a power supply and a power cord are connected with each other through a power connector assembly. Generally, the power connector assembly includes a power plug and a power socket. Via the assembly of the power plug and the power socket, electric connection and power transmission are achieved.
With increasing development of science and technology, more and more electronic devices are designed in views of power-saving efficacy. Recently, the power distribution and supply system for a large-sized data processing apparatus (e.g. a data center). Since high-voltage DC power distribution and supply system could provide stable power at reduced power loss and reduced cost, the high-voltage DC power distribution and supply system is gradually adopted. In the high-voltage DC power distribution and supply system, the conventional power connector usually fails to comply with the electric safety standard. Once the conventional power connector is used in the high-voltage DC power distribution and supply system, some components are readily damaged. Moreover, in the power distribution and supply system, electric arc is readily generated at the moment when two power connectors are coupled with each other or detached from each other. The generation of the electric arc may result in damage of the system load.
For complying with the electric safety regulation, there is a need of providing a power connector and a power connector assembly for use in a high-voltage DC power distribution and supply system.